


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: But I’m the Headmaster!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: A jubilant Headmaster Makoto Naegi roams the halls of the newly rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy when an ignorant security guard mistakes him for a student, forcing Kyoko to clear things up. Will this incident feed into Makoto's insecurities?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: But I’m the Headmaster!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Nimrod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Nimrod/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by Mad_Nimrod, and takes place after Hope’s Peak Academy Reopens. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

Makoto hummed to himself as he walked through the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy, deciding to take a stroll to stretch his legs.

_We’re officially a few weeks into the first semester, and I can’t believe how smoothly things have been going for us. Finally, after so much death and despair and uncertainty, things are finally starting to go right! The students are all eager to study and learn here, the reinstated Japanese government has thrown their full support behind my administration…_

Makoto’s thoughts flashed to his beloved fiancée, Kyoko Kirigiri, making him smile with glee.

_…and best of all, I’m going to get married to Kyoko Kirigiri! Nothing could ruin my life…_

“Halt! Student!”

 _…Except that. Not again…_ Makoto groaned as he turned around to see one of the security guards marching up to him, a serious, disapproving expression on their face as they began to lecture him.

“You need to get back to class! School regulations state that all students must be in class during all periods except lunch! Now’s no time to be wandering the halls, boy!”

 _It was kind of funny the first time, but it’s seriously getting old!_ Makoto sighed as he tried to explain “Actually, I am the…”

“Headmaster Naegi!”

 _Saved by my Vice-Headmistress yet again!_ Makoto sighed in relief as Kyoko walked up to him.

“I have some paperwork waiting for you in your office…” She trailed off, glancing with a furrowed brow as she asked “Any particular reason why you’re standing around here and not making your rounds?”

As their eyes widened in realization and their cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Makoto explained with a chuckle “Oh, they just…ano…mistook me for a student again…”

Kyoko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation before she looked at the security guard in question and told them “This is the third time this has happened. Tell your colleagues that they can expect an email from my office with new guidance so this doesn’t happen again. Understood?”

Nodding vigorously, they then bowed their head in apology and uttered “I’m so sorry, Headmaster Naegi! It’s just…you’re so short that I mistook you for a student and…”

With a fake smile, Makoto forced a chuckle as he assured them “It’s okay, really, it happens all the time.”

“Th…thank you, Headmaster! I’ll tell the others not to make my mistake!”

The security guard bowed before walking off, leaving Kyoko to sigh as they watched them disappear before she turned to Makoto and ask “Are you alright, Makoto?”

Makoto laughed it off and assured her “I’m fine, really! Now, let’s head back to the office. You said you had more paperwork for me?”

As Kyoko nodded and followed her fiancé, she frowned at how readily the man she loved agreed to do paperwork.

_Usually you groan at the thought of more paperwork; it’s the part of the job you hate the most! What’s wrong, sweetie?_

XXX

“Come; sit with me on the couch.”

_Huh?_

Makoto’s brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Kyoko walk over to their couch, patting the seat next to her once she had plopped onto it. Shrugging, he complied, making his way next to her and sitting down on the sofa.

“So…what’s up?”

“…Makoto…would you mind telling me what’s wrong?”

“Huh? What do you mean, Kyoko? I didn’t think anything was wrong.”

Kyoko sighed and scolded him “Makoto, please don’t lie to make me feel better. The man I proposed to never enjoyed doing paperwork, yet you were the first to head to your office and do it the moment I told you it needed to be done, almost eagerly might I add.” 

Makoto bit his lip and looked down at his lap, a lump forming in his throat as he failed to form the words he needed to express his feelings.

“…Makoto…does this have to do with the mishap with the security guard?”

Makoto reluctantly nodded, struggling to overcome the lump in his throat as he admitted “…It happens all the time. I’m so short…and I look so young…I always get treated like a kid, even when I run the freaking school! Why…why would you want to marry someone who’s so short, people won’t even recognize him as your husband?”

 _…Not this again…_ Kyoko sighed and removed her gloves, threading her fingers with his own as she urged “Makoto…look at me…”

Feeling Kyoko squeeze his hands, Makoto reluctantly looked up into her comforting purple eyes as she smiled reassuringly at him.

“I didn’t decide to marry someone who was tall or buff or who possessed any number of masculine qualities that made them socially desirable. I decided to marry you for the size and strength of your heart. That open, loving heart of yours…it saved me, more times than I can count. I never once cared about your height or your baby face; not once! And besides…”

Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, making him blush as she pulled him into her lap.

“If you weren’t shorter than me…you wouldn’t be able to sit in my lap so comfortably…you couldn’t easily nuzzle my chest or my neck…I couldn’t rock you if you have a nightmare again…plus…”

Kyoko bend down and pressed her lips to his hair, making his cheeks turn red as he gave a bashful smile.

“…I couldn’t lean down and kiss your fuzzy little head like I just did. So don’t worry about being shorter than me. You’re perfect just the way you are, Makoto. Don’t worry about what everybody else thinks, okay sweetie?”

“K…Kyoko…” A tear of joy trickled down his cheek as he nodded “Okay…sorry I got all irrational like that. I love you, Kyoko.”

“Don’t apologize. And…I love you too, Makoto.” Kyoko smiled teasingly as she challenged “Now, crane your head up so you can kiss me. That’s the most fun part of you being short, right?”

Makoto chuckled as Kyoko reached to cradle hic cheeks with her palms, wiping the single tear track off with her thumb. Makoto wrapped his arms around her back as he craned his head up. She pulled his face close with her hands until their lips finally met in a soft kiss, making all his physical insecurities vanish in the face of her warm love.

_I don’t care about being short anymore…I’ll take a billion more incidents like today…if it means I get to come home to this!_


End file.
